L'obsession de Steve: Une histoire de fesses
by Aliseth
Summary: Steve McGarrett s'est malencontreusement trouvé une nouvelle lubie ... au dépend de Danny Williams. Slash McDanno. Mini-Fic pas sérieuse ;) [Terminée]
1. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement, et je ne fais pas d'argent sur leurs dos (OMG ça fait Maquerelle ce que j'viens d'écrire Oô)

**Pairing : **Slash Steve/Danny.

**Saison : **Aucune en particulier. On va dire que j'vais faire un peu ce que j'veux :p

**Rating : **T (Surtout à cause du langage mais pas de quoi choquer vos petits frères et sœurs, non plus;) )

**Résumé : **Steve McGarrett s'est trouvé une nouvelle lubie ... au dépend de Danny Williams. Une petite fic en quelques chapitres qu'on ne prendra pas au sérieux :) Un délire total.

**Note : **Première fic sur ce couple :D Mille excuses à l'avance si c'est limite OOC ou si j'me plante quelque part, je m'intéresse au fandom depuis peu :s ('toute façon, j'suis déjà cachée alors rangez vos cailloux)

_Petit chapitre pour démarrer doucement :D _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

°°o°° **Chapitre I** °°o°°

* * *

« Hey … Tu fais quoi, là ? »

Le Commandant McGarrett sursauta violemment et sortit de sa rêverie, avisant son équipier qui se tenait près de la jeep rouge.

La propriété appartenait à un suspect, un homme qu'ils avaient connecté à l'une de leur dernière victime. Le jeune homme, tué d'une balle dans la tête, semblait avoir été exécuté pour une sombre histoire d'argent … Et leur coupable était ici, Steve en était persuadé. Toutes les fibres de son corps, son instinct, le lui criaient.

Seulement, l'habitation ne paraissait pas habitée mais le véhicule du suspect –du nom de Jerry- se trouvait dans la propriété … vide, lui aussi. Le tueur se serait échappé à pied … _Il nous a pas vu arriver, pourtant. _L'ex-SEAL fronça les sourcils en faisant courir son regard aux alentours. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

« Oh, Steven ! » S'écria le Lieutenant Williams, toujours posté près de la jeep.

Danny avait entrepris de fouiller la voiture et avait fini, par la suite, la tête dans le coffre. Steve avait bloqué sur la scène …

Il n'avait pas bien saisit ce qui lui avait pris, la première fois, mais ce … _truc_ durait depuis des mois. Il connaissait le petit blond depuis des années, ils étaient meilleurs amis et Steve n'aurait jamais rêvé meilleur équipier sur le terrain. Mais là … Le brun ne se comportait ni en ami ni en équipier, ces six derniers mois.

Et ces dernières semaines, le phénomène s'amplifiait … Les yeux bleus marine de Steve se retrouvaient toujours, à un moment ou à un autre, fixés au postérieur de son collègue. Un postérieur très rebondi, incroyablement rond et d'une visible fermeté …

_Oh, merde !_

Steve ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Okay, ce n'était vraiment pas un drame. Cela pouvait arriver. Il avait déjà vu un de ses hommes, d'origine hétérosexuelle, craquer complètement pour un autre. C'était … étrange mais pas catastrophique, non plus. Il suffisait simplement de savoir se tenir et de rester concentré.

Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas du Command Steve McGarrett. Non, vraiment, c'était quasiment un effort surhumain. Au moins une fois par jour, son regard se posait sur l'arrière-train du pauvre Lieutenant qui ne se doutait d'absolument rien, loin d'imaginer qu'il était l'objet de fantasmes particuliers chez son _meilleur ami_.

« Putain McGarrett, mais t'es vraiment malade, hu ! » Le brun haussa un sourcil, incrédule, en direction du petit blond. « Non mais sans déconner, quand j'te disais que j'étais prêt à payer pour te faire aider, j'étais sérieux ! »

« Hu … »

« Ça fait bien vingt minutes que j'te hurle dessus et tu bouges pas d'un poil à fixer je sais pas quoi. Tu sais que t'es flippant, comme gars ? »

« Hum, Danny … »

« Je sais pas ce que tu regardais, tout de suite, mais j'aimerais bien que t'en revienne à l'enquête s'il te plait. A moins que t'aies trouvé quelque chose, là, je voudrais être mis au parfum. »

Tentant d'éviter de se faire éborgner par les mains en perpétuel mouvement de son ami, Steve grimaça. Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait rester professionnel. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir son placard mental, y déposer les fesses de son équipier qui pouvait franchement rivaliser avec Beyoncé … _Argh ! Steve, arrête ça !_

Le leader du 5-0 ne rougit _absolument pas _en envoyant un sourire innocent à son ami, et parvint à rassembler ses esprits, fermant à clé son petit placard.

_Oups_, Danny était retourné près de la jeep pour lui faire signe qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant et attendait impatiemment que le brun le rejoigne. Avec une énième grimace, le grand brun se rapprocha du véhicule, coffre encore ouvert. Danny y était de nouveau plongé. Il tentait de récupérer il ne savait quoi dans le fond, ses fesses se dandinant alors que le haut de son corps s'activait.

_Regardes ailleurs, Steven … Oh, mate un peu les jantes sur les roues …_

« Steven, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

_Merde … _n'était-ce pas les jantes ? En voyant le regard perplexe de son équipier, Steve écarquilla les yeux et piqua un fard monumental, ne sachant comment réagir.

« C'est, hu … tu … hum … »

Nope, l'ex-SEAL ne bafouillait pas … il cherchait seulement ses mots. Ce n'était absolument pas la même chose. Danny l'observait désormais comme s'il venait de se poser avec un vaisseau spatial. Le flic du New-Jersey songeait réellement à trouver un bon psychiatre pour son coéquipier, McGarrett en était certain.

_Dis quelque chose … N'importe quoi, grouille !_

« Hu, chouette ce nouveau costume … » Lâcha-t-il lamentablement en pointant le pantalon du petit blond …

… qui était un jean, en réalité.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Demanda Williams en plissant les yeux. « Je porte un jean, Steven ! »

_Pourquoi j'suis pas resté couché, ce matin ? … Ah, oui, c'est vrai, je dois gérer le 5-0 … et merde. _

« Okay, McGarrett, on rentre … Là, ça devient inquiétant ! »

Le brun vit son équipier refermer le coffre de la jeep et prendre la direction de la sortie du jardin mais ils n'avaient pas terminé d'inspecter le reste de la propriété. Il pouvait toujours appeler Chin et Kono en remplacement mais les cousins s'occupaient déjà de la localisation du portable de Jerry, depuis le QG …

Sur ce coup, le terrain restait à Danny et Steve. Pas le choix.

« Attends ! » Il rejoignit son ami en quelques pas et lui agrippa le bras. « Danno, merde ! »

Le blond stoppa et se tourna vers lui pour le gratifier d'un regard noir.

« Écoute … désolé, j'étais ailleurs, okay ? »

Williams sembla s'adoucir, à en juger par les sourcils qui se détendaient, et se mordit la lèvre.

« Si ça va pas avec Catherine, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler ? »

Il fallut bien une bonne minute à Steve pour comprendre de quoi lui parlait son collègue. Mais que venait faire Cath' dans cette histoire ?

Oh, c'est vrai, il avait oublié de confié à son meilleur ami que la militaire et lui avaient décidé de faire un _break _avant que la jeune femme ne reparte en mer. Leur couple était tout simplement invivable dans ces conditions, la jeune Rollins était constamment absente –Navy oblige- et le Commandant n'avait aucune place pour une vie privée avec le 5-0.

Steve ne savait pas pourquoi il hésitait tant à en parler avec son Lieutenant.

« De quoi ? » Fut tout ce que le brun put sortir avant de se reprendre rapidement devant l'air perdu du blond. « Enfin, oui je sais, Danno. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec elle … Je suis juste fatigué, okay ? »

« Tu pouvais pas tout simplement dire que t'as la tête dans le cul, comme tout le monde ? »

_C'est pas le bon terme, ça, mon Danno. _Steve refit la grimace alors que son ami poursuivait.

« C'est ce que font les gens normaux au lieu d'avoir une tête de tueur en série ! »

« T'exagères pas un peu ? »

« Si ! » Danny agita l'index sous le nez de Steve. « Mais c'est pas la question ! »

La petit blond se dégagea de la prise de son ami et fit demi-tour dans l'intention de reprendre sa perquisition dans la maison. Il s'occuperait plus tard de la santé mentale –où la schizophrénie naissante- de son meilleur ami. Il penserait à lui payer une thérapie d'ici le week-end approchant.

Steve soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Danny n'avait pas abordé ce que le brun était censé observer quelques minutes plus tôt, sans doute avait-il oublié. Il allait devoir se surveiller, c'était la première fois que le Lieutenant le surprenait dans cette position … _délicate_, et le brun ne souhaitait pas voir arriver davantage de situations comme celle-ci.

Il tenait à la vie, merci beaucoup.

Tandis qu'il emboîtait le pas à son Lieutenant, Steven se reconcentra sur l'enquête, tentant de poser ses yeux n'importe où pourvu que ce ne soit pas pulpeux et recouvert de jean … Dépité, il poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre.

_Je suis mal barré. _

**OoOoO**

TBC …

**OoOoO**

_**Ca vous plaît, ça vous plaît pas, sans opinion ? *boulet* Je sais ... **_


	2. Chapitre II

_Merci pour les reviews ;D Et merci aux 118 anonymes qui sont passés ;)  
_

_Passons aux réponses aux Rar's:_

**_Yuki:_** Ravie que ça t'ait fait marrer :D En espérant que la suite te plaise autant ;) Et la main baladeuse de Scott, ce serait pas le passage où il passe une porte avec Steve et lui colle une main au cul ? (je crois avoir vu le gif mais je sais plus où) n'empêche que c'est lol ça :D

_**Fandeyaoi: **_Héhé, j'avoue la comparaison à Beyoncé: j'ai pété une durite xD Mais faut admettre qu'elle a un sacré cul, la miss :p Et pour un mec, notre petit Scott, bah ... gné *.* :D Pour répondre à ta question, je compte publier un ou deux chapitres par semaine (ça dépendra de mon temps libre ;)) ... Mais je ne laisserai jamais une fic en "hiatus" parce qu'en tant que lectrice, j'ai déjà rencontré ça et j'en ai horreur. Ce qui fait que je mets toujours un point d'honneur à arriver au p'tit mot "fin" ;) Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres ... surprise ! :p xD Sérieusement: pas beaucoup, c'est une fic assez courte ;)_  
_

_Allez, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie pleine de trous et je vous envoie la suite.  
_

_N'oubliez pas: pur délire en vue, à ne pas prendre au sérieux :D_

_Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

°°o°° **Chapitre II** °°o°°

* * *

« S'il te plaît ! »

« Non, Danno ! »

McGarrett poussa son douzième soupir en l'espace de vingt minutes. Son équipier le _soûlait_ depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le QG afin de se rendre chez Kamekona pour le dîner … En tout bien, tout honneur, ce dîner. Le fait que Kono, Chin et Max n'étaient pas de la partie ne signifiait rien du tout. Steve grimaça et se fustigea une nouvelle fois pour avoir fait cette proposition à son Lieutenant.

Cela avait eu l'air d'être un bon plan lorsqu'il l'avait invité, assis dans son bureau, tandis qu'il terminait son rapport … Seulement voilà, après vingt minutes de trajet dans la Camaro, Steve en vint à la conclusion qu'il avait émis une « fausse bonne idée ». Danny s'était plaint de son ex-femme pendant dix bonnes minutes.

Rachel voulait trop de temps avec Grace, au dépend du papa. Rachel s'occupait plus de Stan que de la petite fille. Rachel lui prenait la tête à chaque appel concernant leur fille. Rachel ceci, Rachel cela …

Les doigts de Steve se crispèrent involontairement sur le volant.

Et durant les dernières dix minutes, Danny avait sauté du coq à l'âne en pensant à sa fille et avait abordé le sujet des cours de surf. Le blond avait déjà eu quelques conseils et enseignements de la part de Kono et Steven lui-même, mais Danny estimait qu'il n'était pas suffisamment performant pour apprendre ce sport à Grace.

Et le Commandant n'avait pas _du tout _envie de se retrouver à moitié nu et trempé sur une plage privée avec l'objet de ses tourments nocturnes. Malheureusement, le petit blond usait de toute sa force de persuasion … La spécialité Williams.

A l'usure.

« Steven ! Nom d'un chien, t'as que ça à faire ! »

« Excuse-moi ? » Le brun relâcha son attention sur la route durant une fraction de seconde pour lancer un regard abasourdi à son ami.

_Il manque pas d'air, celui-là !_

Danny revint alors à la charge.

« Le gouverneur t'octroie un congé exceptionnel et, toi, tu chipotes quand j'te demande deux p'tites heures de ton temps ! »

« Je dois aller voir Mary à l'hôpital, Danno. »

« M'envoie pas du « Danno », maintenant, espèce de rapiat ! Ta sœur va très bien, elle a juste une jambe dans le plâtre. »

« Elle … »

« Et elle est sortie de l'hôpital, sale menteur ! »

« Daniel ! »

Steve avait été obligé de crier pour couvrir le vacarme provoqué par son meilleur ami. Danny était toujours infernal après une conversation téléphonique avec Rachel. Il pouvait comprendre, l'ex-femme de son équipier était insupportable avec lui, et McGarrett ne voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient à ce que son ami se décharge sur lui. Seulement, le petit blond allait parfois un peu trop loin.

Il vit son équipier tourner la tête pour regarder par la vitre alors qu'ils arrivaient chez Kamekona, il pouvait apercevoir son camion. Steve coupa le contact et avança une main vers l'épaule de son passager qui se détendit sous le toucher. L'ex-SEAL sourit, chaque contact de sa part semblait avoir une incidence sur l'humeur de son meilleur ami et il en ressentait toujours une certaine satisfaction.

Il resserra sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de nouveau l'attention de Danny. Celui-ci se retourna finalement pour le gratifier d'un sourire crispé en guise d'excuse avant de sortir de la voiture.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le dernier incident durant lequel Steven avait failli se faire prendre. Le blond n'avait encore rien mentionné et le leader lui en était reconnaissant. Le grand brun secoua la tête, rassemblant ses esprits, et sortir à son tour …

… Pour trouver son ami posté près du capot, le regard fixé droit sur lui et les bras croisés. Une position assez belliqueuse chez le Lieutenant.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Avança le petit blond.

_Kikekoi ? _

« Danny ? »

« J'veux pas faire dans le mélo mais franchement, Steve, on passe de moins en moins de temps ensemble, je trouve juste ça bizarre. Et quand j'te demande une petite après-midi au surf, tu pète un câble. Je vais finir par croire que tu peux plus encadrer ma tronche. »

Steve haussa un sourcil en écarquillant les yeux … Yep, il n'avait pas l'air très fin sur le moment.

« Tu peux récupérer ton cerveau dans la boîte à gants, s'il te plaît ? » Lança Williams en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

« C'est juste … Non mais Danny, t'es pas sérieux ? Où est-ce que t'as été cherché cette idée ? »

Peut-être … Peut-être que McGarrett tentait d'éviter le plus possible son ami et ne le voyait que très rarement en dehors du QG. Mais ce que le Commandant n'avait pas vu venir était que le Lieutenant s'imagine qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Steven trouva cela des plus aberrants … si ce n'était franchement blessant.

Okay, Il était _probablement_ plus qu'attiré par son équipier. Sans doute était-il même épris, amoureux, raide-dingue, totalement fou, complètement obsédé …

Le leader du 5-0 poussa un lourd soupir.

« Babe, je suis juste … On est débordés, ces derniers temps, okay ? D'ailleurs, on en peut plus. D'où le congé exceptionnel, au cas où t'aurais pas encore compris. »

« Huhu … »

Le petit blond n'avait pas l'air convaincu et Steve laissa échapper une grimace. Il allait finir par se dévoiler s'il ne se décidait pas à renforcer sa _poker-face_ … Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il perde aussi facilement ses moyens face à l'ancien flic du New-Jersey ?

Il sourit en repensant à leur première rencontre, tous deux prêts à se sauter mutuellement à la gorge. Ils en avaient fait du chemin, surtout Steve. Ce dernier pouffa nerveusement, s'attirant des yeux bleus très inquiets.

« T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Tu les veux, tes crevettes, oui ou non ? »

McGarrett s'était exprimé un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il décida de battre en retraite et passa une main dans le dos de son ami pour s'excuser. La tension baissa d'un léger cran et les deux hommes amorcèrent une courte marche vers la camionnette de Kamekona. Dire qu'ils étaient affamés aurait été sans doute un mensonge, ou une exagération, Steven était bien trop nerveux pour ressentir une quelconque faim et Danny semblait suffisamment remonté pour avoir l'estomac noué.

Ce repas allait être une petite fête …

Quelle idée … Honnêtement, quelle idée avait-il eu d'invité son petit blond à dîner alors qu'il l'avait évité comme la peste pendant près d'une semaine ? Il était probable que le Lieutenant n'ait pas tout à fait tort quant à sa capacité de raisonnement, enfin de compte.

**OoO**

_Passés trois jours …_

Pourquoi ?

Mais _pourquoi _fallait-il toujours qu'il se retrouve avec des suspects haineux ou des pseudo-vengeurs dans son domicile ? Mine de rien, ce n'était pas une mince affaire de remonter une cloison qui avait été criblée de balles à gros calibre.

Steve se passa une main blanche de plâtre sur le front … Kamekona avait été bien gentil de lui proposer –une fois encore- les services de ses cousins mais le Commandant préférait toujours se fier à lui-même. Après tout, il avait du temps pour lui, ses congés démarrant ce jour-ci, et il avait tout de même accepté l'aide offerte par ses collègues et amis.

Juste lorsqu'il décida de faire une pause, le temps d'aller récupérer une bière dans le pack qui traînait sur la table du salon, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller ouvrir et, au deuxième coup, il vit la dite porte laisser apparaître Kono qui venait lui prêter main-forte … En avance. Le grand brun fronça les sourcils, il pensait que la jeune Hawaiienne passait la matinée avec Adam. Visiblement, cela s'était écourté.

En la voyant entrer comme chez elle, il sortit une deuxième bouteille du pack de six bières.

« Je vois que ça bosse dur, ici … » Railla-t-elle en voyant son patron avec tout sauf des outils à la main.

« Très drôle, je suis mort de rire, plié en quatre. Regarde, t'as vu ? J'me roule par terre. »

Avec un sourire goguenard, la jeune femme croisa les bras en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« T'es de plus en plus grognon, à ce que j'vois, boss ... »

« Pas du tout. » Protesta Steve un peu trop rapidement.

« … j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'entendre Danny quand tu ouvres la bouche, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Kono ignora les joues McGarrettiennes qui prenaient une teinte anormalement rouge et attrapa la bouteille de bière dans les mains de son supérieur. Elle lui envoya un dernier sourire énigmatique en la décapsulant et prit une longue gorgée.

Steve n'aima pas du tout ce sourire. Il le détesta au premier regard. Il n'entendit qu'à peine sa subordonnée lui signaler qu'elle allait jeter un œil sur son mur éviscéré, déjà plongé dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il captait ce genre de réflexions de la part de la jeune femme. Une petite blague au demeurant innocente par ici ou une question _sensée_ être anodine par là … toujours en rapport avec Daniel Williams.

Plusieurs semaines que cela durait, déjà. Que savait Kono Kalakaua, exactement ? Qu'avait-elle pu percevoir ?

Il entendit la jeune femme s'organiser près des travaux et décida de la rejoindre, appréhendant la suite. Pour le coup, il ne tenait pas vraiment à passer du temps seul avec l'Hawaiienne …

« Tu sais quand arriveront Chin et Danny » Demanda finalement celle-ci.

« Hum, non … Ils arriveront quand ils arriveront. »

Il la vit plisser les yeux, le scrutant étrangement. Il adorait sa collègue mais là … elle devenait agaçante. Il laissa passer deux minutes puis, voyant qu'elle le jaugeait toujours, immobile avec sa spatule dans la main, il n'y tint plus.

« Quoi ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa momentanément le regard, semblant chercher ses mots. Enfin, elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur son patron qui commençait à angoisser légèrement.

« Je voulais savoir … Ça a l'air de traîner un peu et j'y tiens plus, il faut que je te demande … »

« Crache ta pastille, Kono. »

« Okay … » Soupir. « Ça avance avec Danny ? »

_Je m'en doutais ! Mais, bon Dieu, comment elle fait ça ?!_

« De quoi tu … parles ? »

Kalakahua haussa un sourcil suggestif avant que son regard ne change avec l'impatience, la jeune policière n'aimait visiblement pas qu'on la prenne pour une idiote.

McGarrett n'avait aucune envie de discuter de sa crise existentielle du moment avec sa jeune équipière. Pas qu'il pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas comprendre ou qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle. Le problème était seulement qu'il … il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler, point. Cela avait déjà été la croix et la bannière d'admettre qu'il était attiré par un homme –et pas n'importe lequel- et dernièrement qu'il en était raide dingue amoureux, voire totalement obnubilé …

De là à en discuter … Nope. Juste, non merci.

Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il craignait tout de même les fuites. Il devait déjà gérer sa propre capacité à agir sous impulsions … Il avait suffisamment de boulot.

Comme cette fois où il était assis confortablement dans son bureau à batailler avec la paperasse. Bureau situé pile face à celui de ce cher Lieutenant Williams … Le petit blond était alors penché au-dessus de son téléphone, dos à la porte vitrée. Et le Commandant McGarrett, vivant de malchance, étant visiblement devenu la cerise du 5-0, avait malencontreusement levé la tête et porter les yeux sur la scène.

Maudit soit Williams et son parfait postérieur.

Steve avait gémit et, sentant son treillis se rétrécir subitement, s'était fait violence pour ne pas se lever et entrer en trombe dans le bureau de son ami pour y commettre un acte interdit dans les lieux publiques. Le leader de l'unité de police la plus importante de cette île avait été forcé de rester confiné dans son bureau, attendant que son « moi-profond » ne se couche.

D'où ses problèmes de _pulsions_.

Personne n'avait relevé le retard de l'ex-SEAL lorsqu'il avait fallu partir en descente, sauf -bien évidemment- Kono. La jeune femme l'avait assailli de questions, toutes remplis de sous-entendus. Cependant, l'Hawaiienne n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque _directe_ ou explicite quant à l'attitude étrange de Steve vis-à-vis de Danny.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Kono lui était littéralement rentré dedans avec sa question à la noix. « _Ça avance avec Danny » … Comme s'il était au courant … qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée me chercher, là ?_

« Steve ! » S'écria la jeune brune, alertée par le mutisme de son patron et ami.

« Hu ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle s'approcha du brun pour poser une petite main sur son bras. « C'est souvent que tu as ce genre d'absence ? »

Le Commandant ferma les yeux, une seconde, et inspira profondément, tentant de reprendre contenance. Il la gratifia enfin d'un sourire rassurant.

« Ça va, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. » Il se racla la gorge. « Bon, on s'y met ? Mon mur va pas se refaire tout seul. »

Le brusque changement de sujet pourrait probablement déstabiliser la jeune femme qui laisserait tomber sa nouvelle lubie -qui s'avérait être la vie amoureuse de son boss- et il pensa y être arrivé. Non, vraiment … C'était presque trop facile.

« Tu préfères pas qu'on en parle avant que Danny n'arrive ? »

_C'est moi où j'ai une vie de merde ?_

**OoOoO**

TBC …

**OoOoO**


	3. Chapitre III

_Merci pour les reviews ;) J'vous envoie la suite cette nuit xD  
_

**_Yuki: _**Ravie de toujours te faire rire, j'espère continuer ;) Hey, ouais, ce gif est mythique :) Un des meilleurs plans qu'on ait sur ces deux-là, héhé :D J'pense même que c'est _the best_, d'ailleurs loOl

_Allez hop, 3e chapitre ;) Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

°°o°° **Chapitre III** °°o°°

* * *

Dix minutes d'argumentation et de harcèlement du cru Kalakaua plus tard, Steve se retrouvait coincé sur sa propre plage privé avec l'Hawaiienne. Chin et Danny avaient débarqué alors que l'ex-SEAL tentait de se défaire de l'interrogatoire en règle de Kono … Cette diable de femme n'avait voulu ni lâcher le morceau ni laisser passer le comportement étrange de l'Américain.

Kono s'était d'office chargée d'informer son cousin et son collègue qu'elle accaparait Steve pour une discussion privée … A cette annonce, Chin avait haussé les épaules, ne laissant rien paraître de sa curiosité, mais Danny s'était empressé de poser des questions -inutiles, d'après Kalakaua puisqu'elle ne lâcherait pas un mot et dangereuses pour Steve qui voyait son équipier se rapprocher de son secret … Merci à l'Hawaiienne d'éveiller ces soupçons.

Pour le moment, alors que deux membres du 5-0 s'attelaient à retaper une cloison, les deux autres étaient plongés dans une conversation « de la plus haute importance », dixit Kono. C'était surtout la jeune femme qui parlait … Le Commandant, lui, n'émettait pas un son. Il préférait écouter d'une oreille sa collègue.

Steve, pas attentif ? _Pfff_, n'importe quoi !

« Steven, s'il te plaît ! » Il vit la jeune Kalakaua agiter les mains en signe d'agacement. « Je suis sérieuse, là. Je n'cherche pas à te nuire … Je n'vais pas m'amuser à te tourmenter avec ce genre de chose, on est amis, tout ce que je veux … »

_Blablabla …_ Où était Danny, déjà ?

McGarrett fronça les sourcils en passant son regard au-dessus de l'épaule de Kono. Oh, oui, dans la maison … Il sourit en pensant à ce que le petit blond faisait à l'intérieur et songea qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui malgré ses responsabilités paternelles. Pas que l'ex-SEAL veuille passer _avant_ Grace, non, pour qui le prenez-vous ? Ce qui réchauffait le cœur de Steve était qu'il occupait quasiment la même place que la petite fille dans la vie du Lieutenant.

Et la place de Grace était considérable …

Il entendit un lourd soupir. _Oups, Kono_. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui l'observait, les mains sur les hanches et un sourcil haussé. Steve se racla la gorge, l'air de rien, et interrogea du regard son amie.

Raté, l'Hawaiienne n'avait rien loupé du sourire _niais_ que portait inconsciemment le grand brun …

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » Demanda Kalakaua.

« Absolument pas, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » McGarrett n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question rhétorique que Kono enchaîna. « Tu penses à Danny. »

« Kono, j'te jure … »

« Et ça nous ramène à ce que j'disais ! » L'ignora la jeune femme.

Pourquoi l'avait-il intégré au 5-0, celle-là, déjà ? Elle était vraiment compétente, d'accord. Elle était une part de ce qu'il appelait sa _ohana_, très bien. C'était une amie, parfait … Mais, _nomdedieudemerde_, qu'avait-elle contre lui, ces jours-ci ?

« Il faut que tu lui parles. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et fixa son amie comme s'il lui avait été diagnostiqué une bipolarité. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander cela, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, il y avait trop de risques. Que voulait-elle ? Que l'équipe vole en éclat ?

Steve inspira profondément, pris les frêles épaules de Kono dans ses mains, et plongea ses prunelles bleues dans celles, presque noirs, de la jeune femme.

« Kono … » Nouveau soupir. « Arrêtes le café. »

Cela lui valut un regard désabusé de sa collègue qui ne parvenait pas à croire à une telle mauvaise foi.

« Steven, écoute … Je n'sais pas quand tu t'es rendu compte que … » Elle fit un geste de la main entre McGarrett et son domicile dans lequel se trouvait toujours Williams. « Voilà. Mais depuis que t'as découvert ça, les enquêtes sont infernales avec toi. »

Le Commandant haussa un sourcil, ne semblant pas le moins du monde concerné.

« Hey ! »

« Oui, non mais j't'écoute … » Très convaincant. « Je te le jure. »

A cet instant, la pauvre Kono sembla un peu dépassée et totalement désespérée devant la mine de bulot rejeté par la mer qu'affichait son patron. Ce dernier cherchait _la _solution qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de sa jeune collègue qui avait entrepris sa petite enquête sur sa vie sentimentale.

Si c'était ce que provoquaient les jours de congés chez la jeune femme, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de lui en donner. Autant qu'elle mette à profit ses talents sur de _vraies_ recherches.

« Steve, dis quelque chose. Ca n'peut plus durer et tu le sais. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fronçant les sourcils, signe d'intense réflexion chez le Commandant. Il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il pouvait toujours tenter le coup.

« T'es à côté de la plaque, je t'assure. » il hocha la tête pour souligner ses dires mais, voyant que Kalakaua n'avait pas l'air convaincue, il poursuivit. « Danny pour moi, c'est … Comme toi pour Chin. »

McGarrett haussa un sourcil inquisiteur à la vue de l'air horrifié sur le visage de l'Hawaiienne.

« Bah, quoi ? » Demanda-t-il naïvement.

« C'est la chose la plus dégueu que j'ai jamais entendu de ta bouche, boss. »

« Fais pas comme si t'avais pas compris, Kono ! » Rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

Il vit sa jeune équipière pousser un soupir à fendre une pierre en secouant la tête avant d'aller prendre place sur l'un des transats. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, elle s'encadra la tête des deux mains, l'air misérable. Steve eut une vague bouffé de compassion pour son amie, la pauvre Kono semblait réellement désespérée.

Il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir se confier à elle, mais il en était incapable. Et pour le coup, il ne sut dire si c'était une question de confiance … Il avait foi en elle, de cela il en était certain, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres.

Il était facile de _penser _« Je crois que je suis dingue de mon équipier » mais le _dire _était une autre paire de manches. _Dingue ? _Yep, il en était complètement obsédé … Incapable de ne pas penser à Danny au moins une fois par jour. C'était minant.

« Tu veux mon avis ? » Entendit-il subitement.

En reportant son attention sur Kono, il vit que celle-ci s'était redressée pour lui envoyer un œil déterminé. Pourquoi cette brusque bouffé de panique ? McGarrett grimaça.

« Hu, non ? » Tenta le leader.

« Catherine. » Kono l'ignorait royalement et poursuivait. « Emotionnellement, je crois que Catherine est aussi proche de toi que Chin l'est de moi, tu te voile juste la face. Et c'est Danny qui devrait être à sa place. »

« Là, c'est toi qui deviens limite … J'vais pas te rappeler ce qu'on faisait avec Cath'. »

« Ne joues pas sur les mots. Je t'ai dit _émotionnellement._ Tu vois ce que je veux dire, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es vraiment. »

Enième soupir de l'Américain qui voyait cette discussion devenir interminable. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la jeune femme reprenait aussi sec.

« Tu t'es servi de Catherine, Steve … »

Au tour du brun de paraître horrifié.

« Tu l'aime, oui, mais pas comme _ça … _C'est Danny que tu veux. » Clignement d'yeux du brun, une fois de plus largué. « Et elle le savait. »

_Kikekoi ? _Comment Kono pouvait savoir ce que pensait la jeune Rollins ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens … Catherine était aussi discrète sur sa vie privée que Steve, elle n'était pas du genre à étaler ce qu'elle faisait entre ses draps à qui voulait l'entendre. Hormis, bien entendu, à quelqu'un de _très_ proche … Mais avec sa vie décousue de marin, la jeune femme n'avait pas réellement le temps de tisser des liens comme McGarrett l'avait fait avec Danny, Chin ou …

_Oho …_

« Vous … » Il désigna sa collègue du doigt. « Toutes les deux … »

Il vit Kalakaua lui offrir un sourire légèrement crispé et une petite rougeur s'étendit sur ses joues rebondies. Le tableau aurait pu être comique, voire mignon, mais Steve était trop occupé à paniquer … Ou à voir rouge.

« Génial … Super. » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et repris, sarcastique. « C'est souvent que tu t'amuses à débattre de la vie sexuelle de ton supérieur avec sa petite amie ? »

Kono grimaça et remua inconfortablement sur le transat, mal à l'aise. _Parfait ... _Pensa-t-il perfidement.

« Non mais allez-y, surtout ! La prochaine fois qu'elle vient, je vous installe ici, sur ma plage privée, et j'vous offre des bières ! Vous pourrez listez tout ce que je lui ai fait, combien de fois, combien de temps. Et même ce que je lui ai confié, pourquoi pas … Vous gênez pas, ça m'dérange pas que ça parte complètement à volo ! »

Tandis qu'il terminait sa tirade, la jeune femme semblait au bord de l'explosion. La main plaquée sur ses lèvres, Kono avait pris une teinte rouge et le coin de ses yeux se plissaient, observant son patron gesticuler. La brune avait un mal fou à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Elle se marre, en plus !_ Steve se racla la gorge et croisa les bras, mâchoire crispée.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

L'Hawaiienne se passa les mains sur le visage avant d'inspirer profondément, tentant de reprendre une contenance.

« Là … » Démarra-t-elle en pointant son supérieur du doigt. « Comme je le disais dans ton salon … C'est du Danny tout craché ! »

« N'importe quoi. »

Qui a dit mauvaise foi ?

Un gamin de cinq ans … C'était ce que Kono avait sous les yeux. Elle se réinstalla plus confortablement sur le transat et jaugea Steve qui avait entrepris de faire les cent pas devant elle. A ce rythme, il avait de fortes chances de parvenir à creuser une tranchée.

Le système neuronal de McGarrett tournait à plein régime. N'en déplaise à certaines mauvaises langues, l'ex-SEAL était parfaitement capable de réfléchir … Oui messieurs-dames, l'homme de Neandertal était très futé –Danny lui-même l'admettait, de temps en temps. Cependant, Steve cessa subitement de s'agiter.

Blanc total … Il n'avait aucune solution. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, la jeune Kalakaua n'avalerait aucune de ses salades. Il poussa un profond soupir, abattu, il n'avait d'autre choix que de baisser les bras. Il ne pourrait jamais maintenir un quelconque masque face à Kono.

Il était beau l'ancien combattant des SEAL, fils d'espionne et leader de l'unité de police la plus importante d'Hawaii. _M'ouais …_

« Okay … 'mettons. » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, déterminé. « Que veux-tu que j'te dise ? »

Kono sembla momentanément décontenancée par ce brusque revirement de la part de cette tête dure qu'était son patron. Cependant, elle se reprit très vite et une vague lueur de victoire passa dans les prunelles de l'Hawaiienne qui le voyait enfin céder et baisser ses barrières.

« Hum … Rien, Steve, tout ce que j'veux c'est t'aider. Et pour la énième fois, j'te conseille de lui parler. »

La jeune femme semblait tellement sincère et convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait, comme si tout avouer à Williams était la meilleure des idées. McGarrett ne sut dire si c'était pure naïveté ou si Kono avait des données que lui ne possédait pas. Néanmoins, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et préférait rester prudent. Le grand brun s'approcha donc de sa collègue pour se poser dans le deuxième transat.

« Je t'adore, Kono, mais j'vais me débrouiller seul, merci. »

« Tu serais surpris. » Insista-t-elle, énigmatique.

Okay, elle savait quelque chose, c'était indéniable.

« Que … »

Ce fut une voix profonde sortant de son propre domicile qui le stoppa dans son élan … Il eut envie d'étriper Chin sur le champ.

« Steven, Kono ! » Appelait le cousin depuis la porte vitrée de son patron. « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? »

C'était drôle, cette sensation que sa _ohana_ l'irritait de plus en plus, ces derniers temps. S'il avait été un membre de l'autre sexe, il aurait facilement pu se penser en pleine mauvaise période du mois. _Hu ? Humpf,_ il était vraiment épuisé … Le stress, sans doute.

Une deuxième voix vint s'ajouter à celle de l'Hawaiien. Celle-ci fit, comme toujours, frissonner Steve.

« Ça, c'est une excellente question, Chin, merci ! » Gratifia le Lieutenant vers son collègue avant de se tourner vers les deux occupants des transats. « J'voudrais pas interrompre ce joli moment pour vous deux mais c'est pas _mon _mur qu'on retape, là, Steve ! A moins que tu veuilles t'occuper de Grace à ma place ! Et dans ce cas-là … Où on va, franchement ? »

McGarrett et Kalakaua ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un petit sourire entendu.

Yep, le brun ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait … Mais il avait déjà fait son choix –ou tout au moins, son cœur l'avait fait pour lui- et il allait suivre l'avis de sa collègue. Il se déciderait à se dévoiler auprès de son meilleur ami.

De quelle façon ? Quel moment serait le plus propice ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il trouverait. Il y aurait bien une occasion qui se présenterait. Il espérait seulement s'en sortir sans trop de casse et que Kono n'ait pas fait l'erreur de seulement _interpréter_ quoique ce soit chez Williams. L'ex-SEAL ne tenait pas à renouveler l'accrochage qui avait eu lieu lors de leur première rencontre … Danny avait un sacré crochet.

Et Steve tenait à sa vie.

_Okay, ça passe ou ça casse, quoi …_

Il grimaça avec anticipation et suivit son équipe à l'intérieur afin de reprendre les travaux, l'air de rien.

**OoOoO**

TBC …

**OoOoO**

_**Ça traîne, c'est chiant, hein ? héhé, niark ! ... Mais on va pas attendre longtemps, c'est une pitite fic de rien du tout ;) Et c'est la faute de Steve, aussi, c'est pas ma faute s'il est long à la détente celui-là :p **_

_**Allez, biz', à la prochaine !**_


	4. Chapitre IV

_Merci pour les reviews ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! :D Et un p'tit bisou aux 145 lecteurs anonymes ;D_

_Les Rar's:_

**Lucie: **Merciiii, t'es adorable ;) *Lili toute rouge* Ce qui me touche le plus, c'est le respect des personnages: j'avais peur à l'OOC et tu me rassures :) Très contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que la suite continue sur cette lancée ! Encore merci :D Amuses-toi bien ! J'espère, de mon côté, te relire parce que j'ai vraiment apprécié ta première ;) **  
**

**Fandeyaoi: **Merci beaucoup :D Heureuse que tu te marres toujours ! J'espère que ça va continuer ;) J'adore faire marrer, xD Alooors, Cath' et Kono ... Oô Autant pour moi ! J'ai sans doute plus que mal formulé une phrase, mdr ! En écrivant, je les imaginais plus bonnes copines xD C'est ma faute, sorry, j'ai dû foiré dans la narration ... Mais sinon, c'est pas con comme idée. Va falloir que j'y pense, un yuri Cath'/Kono, ça pourrait être sympa :D Je soumettrai l'idée si j'ai pas l'inspi mais j'aime bien ! xD En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

_Racontage de vie terminé, je vous envoie la suite et déjà fin ;) Je vous avais dit que c'était une pitite ficounette :P _

_En espérant que ça vous plaise ;) Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

°°o°° **Chapitre IV** °°o°°

* * *

Vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa résolution et il n'avait toujours aucune idée quant à la manière dont il allait aborder le sujet … Il avait tourné et retourné l'hypothétique conversation –ou monologue- dans sa tête et ce, toute la nuit. Kono était très comique lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

Parler à Danny, parler à Danny … Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_La bonne blague._

Comment réagirait le Lieutenant ? Et qu'avait voulu dire la jeune femme en lui affirmant que Steve serait surpris ? Il n'avait pas eu d'autre occasion pour interroger l'Hawaiienne ou pour amorcer les choses avec le petit blond, sa _ohana_ lui collant littéralement au _train_ toute la journée. Premièrement, le Commandant avait d'abord opté pour une attaque de front et avait patiemment attendu que ses ouvriers momentanés quittent son domicile pour passer à l'action.

Seulement voilà, ses _ouvriers_ s'étaient invités jusqu'en soirée et, cerise sur le gâteau, Danny était reparti pour passer la dite soirée avec sa fille. Non, vraiment, Steve adorait la vie qu'il avait … y compris ses _fichus _amis.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, ces contretemps lui avaient finalement permis de gagner un peu de temps pour analyser correctement la situation et réfléchir à _la _stratégie qui ne l'enverrait pas à l'hôpital. Pas qu'il eût peur de Daniel, Steve comprenait parfaitement qu'un homme puisse être pris de court au point de …

Okay, il avait probablement un peu la frousse.

Cependant, la dernière affirmation de Kono le motivait. McGarrett n'aimait pas les surprises mais les circonstances étaient différentes et il espérait vraiment être « surpris ». Son cas était tout de même assez délicat et il n'avait pas intérêt à se rater.

Ce qui l'amenait à ce moment précis, en pleine après-midi, assis sur l'un des transats de sa plage privée à se torturer les neurones, arborant un air que Danny qualifierait de constipé s'il était présent.

Et bien entendu, pensez au loup et vous verrez le bout de sa qu …

« Hey Steve ! »

_Chiotte …_

Williams s'était bien évidemment introduit dans la maison comme si c'était la sienne et approchait maintenant la place que Steve occupait. Le brun soupira, dépité, avant de se tourner vers le blond pour lui offrir un sourire crispé … qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils chez le destinataire.

« T'es constipé ou quoi ? » Lâcha tout naturellement le Lieutenant en s'installant aux côtés de son équipier.

_Je l'aime mais il m'agace …_ McGarrett grimaça et préféra opter pour l'ignorance.

« T'es pas fatigué de rentrer chez les gens sans t'annoncer ou frapper ? Ça va ? Ça t'épuise pas trop, j'espère ? » Répliqua sarcastiquement le plus grand.

« Mmh … » Le blond passa la main derrière l'épaule pour se masser le dos. « T'as raison … J'ai des courbatures, en plus. »

« Mon pauvre chéri. Tu veux un massage ? »

« Oh, c'est très drôle ça. Bravo McGarrett. » Lança ironiquement Danny en applaudissant. « J'adore l'humour. »

Le concerné qui se prenait au jeu, comme à chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans ce genre de joutes verbales avec son meilleur ami, ricana et ne réfléchit pas plus que cela avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Je n'plaisantais pas … » Il s'interrompit brusquement.

Trop tard.

« De … hu ? »

Son équipier le regardait avec des yeux ronds et une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Ce fut à cet instant que le cerveau du plus grand se déconnecta momentanément. Un Danny rougissant et arborant un air perdu, c'était tout bonnement _adorable_. Steven déglutit difficilement … C'était toujours lorsqu'il le fallait qu'il ne parvenait pas à maintenir sa grande bouche fermée.

Et maintenant, il était planté là à _baver _sur son équipier qui le fixait comme s'il lui avait annoncé un possible lien de parenté avec Wo Fat ... Steve haussa un sourcil face à sa propre métaphore douteuse. _Je suis vraiment épuisé …_

Néanmoins, cette boulette était peut-être l'occasion qu'il attendait. _Maintenant ou jamais, c'est ça ? Allez McGarrett, bouge-toi le c …_

« Steve, tu deviens vraiment flippant. »

_Allez, vas-y !_ Le Commandant pris une profonde inspiration sous les yeux circonspects du Lieutenant.

« Hum, je … » Il se mordit la lèvre et … « Tu voulais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, finalement, en désignant la porte vitrée par laquelle était arrivé son coéquipier.

_Lâche. _

_Oh la ferme ! _

Cette petite voix dans le fond de sa tête commençait doucement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Il n'y arrivait pas, point. Pas besoin d'en faire un colloque, non plus.

C'était réellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Kono n'avait que des conseils stupides à lui donner, de toute façon. Steve serra la mâchoire avant de soupirer de dépit. Il se passa une main sur le visage tandis que Danny l'observait d'un air …

_Que ...__ ?_ Le brun plissa les yeux, y regardant de plus près. Le blond avait baissé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait déçu.

_Késako ? _

Le leader du 5-0 fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il venait de voir passer sur les traits de son ami.

« Tout va bien, Danno ? »

Le surnom récupéra l'attention du concerné qui reporta le regard sur son supérieur, toute déception disparue. Steve pourrait facilement croire qu'il avait rêvé. Il rêvait beaucoup, ces derniers temps, après tout.

« J'étais venu, hum … J'voulais savoir si t'avais réfléchi à cette histoire de surf. »

_Oh non … Pitié, pas ça. _Il avait sincèrement pensé que Williams avait oublié ces cours de surf. Et McGarrett ne voulait toujours pas se retrouver seul avec son fantasme sur une plage isolée et à moitié nu –fait très important-, rien n'avait changé. Un _accident_ était vite arrivé. Il avait conscience qu'il ne montrait pas le plus grand enthousiasme en se tortillant sur son transat et en triturant ses doigts, l'air hésitant.

Chose que Danny remarqua forcément.

« Il est hors de question que je mette ma fille sur une planche de surf sans avoir les connaissances nécessaires. »

Pour le coup, le cerveau néandertalien de l'ex-SEAL ne comprenait pas vraiment le danger dans quelques centimètres d'eau et une petite planche pour enfant ... Il avait cependant tendance à oublier l'instinct paternel surprotecteur de son petit blond. C'était une des choses pour lesquelles il l'aimait tant, à vrai dire.

« Et ne m'dis pas que t'as pas le temps ! On est en _congé, _t'as que ça à faire ! »

Au moins, le flic du New-Jersey en avait oublié le malaise provoqué par la phrase maladroite de son équipier qui peinait toujours à trouver les mots pour se livrer. Il n'avait qu'à accepter et Williams repartirait aussi vite qu'il avait débarqué, permettant à Steve de se replonger dans son introspection.

Toutes plaisanteries concernant le temps de réflexion assez lente du militaire n'étaient évidemment pas les bienvenues.

Il ferma les yeux, grimaça et poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre.

« Okay. »

« Dis-le si je t'emmerde, surtout. » Envoya le blond piqué au vif par la réponse plate et peu enthousiaste.

Nouveau soupir du plus grand.

« C'est pas ça, Babe … je suis exténué, c'est tout. »

Chose étrange, Steve eut l'impression de _voir _quelque chose claquer et un déclic se faire dans le cerveau du plus petit qui, finalement, craqua. Il vit alors Danny déplier ses doigts, un à un.

« Tu m'évites comme la peste pendant des jours, du me regardes bizarrement, tu chipotes pour quelques cours de surf –une de tes passions, je le souligne- et t'es de moins en moins réactif à ce qu'on te dit … Non, que dis-je ? A ce que _je _te dis ! »

« Danny … »

« La ferme ! » Steve sursauta, stupéfait, et laissa son équipier poursuivre sur sa lancée. « Je n'sais ni pourquoi, ni depuis quand, mais t'as un problème avec moi … Essaye pas de me trouver des subterfuges bidons -t'es fils d'espionne, pas espion- et explique-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ! »

_Bah rien, justement._ L'ex-SEAL laissa échapper une grimace.

« Rien, justement. »

_Et merde …_ Sa fichue manie de ne pas réfléchir avant de balancer ce qui lui passait par la tête refaisait surface. Il porta les mains à son visage pour se frotter les yeux, pressant à la limite de la douleur pour s'empêcher de penser. Surtout des _conneries_.

Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure des stratégies. Chose à ne pas omettre, néanmoins, Steven n'était pas un champion de la subtilité. Retirant ses doigts, il libéra ses yeux pour jauger la réaction de son équipier … qui ne semblait pas réagir du tout, d'ailleurs. Son Lieutenant arborait une expression impassible, le regard quasi-absent, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion.

La voix de son vis-à-vis le prit de court.

« Va chercher ton matos. »

« Pardon ? »

« Rapporte tes planches et à poil ! Tu comprends plus ce qu'on te dit ? »

« A poil ? » Répéta bêtement McGarrett. _Bah, bien sûr … pourquoi pas ? Allons-y !_ « Hu, Danno, t'es sûr que ça va ? »

Ce fut au tour de Steve de paraître totalement confus.

« En tenue, en short … T'as parfaitement compris. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? »

Steve n'était absolument pas en pleine panique. C'était seulement une impression qu'il devait donner et que Danny avait parfaitement captée -au grand dam du brun qui se sentait étrangement démasqué. De plus, le sourire narquois qui était apparu sur les lèvres du plus petit n'aidait pas à dissiper cette sensation.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement en voyant la posture du père de famille, debout devant lui, bras croisés et frimousse insondable.

« Tu … n'as pas ce qu'il faut. » Tenta pitoyablement Steven en pointant la taille de Daniel.

« J'me débrouillerai en caleçon. » Éluda sèchement le blond. « Allez hop ! Debout ! » Termina-t-il, mains virevoltantes à l'appui.

Le gouverneur lui-même aurait pu s'inquiéter pour la direction du 5-0 en voyant, sur le visage de Steve, la mine de poule découvrant un couteau. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds, le leader de l'unité ne rendait franchement pas justice à sa réputation de meneur.

Dur …

Il n'était pas bien certain de ce à quoi pouvait jouer le Lieutenant ou ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Honnêtement, il était coincé et n'avait d'autres choix que de céder au caprice soudain de son ami. Il pouvait toujours lui prêter une tenue, ce n'était pas comme s'il était en rupture de stock.

Il n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il voyait déjà Danny déboutonner sa chemise pour la jeter au sol … Le petit blond avait visiblement pris la décision de démarrer d'autorité la séance pour lui. La pauvre chemise bleue et le sort que le sable humide lui réservait laissèrent les deux hommes totalement indifférents.

Williams était trop occupé à se débattre avec sa ceinture et Steve, de son côté, tentait de récupérer une respiration moins anarchique et une attitude nonchalante.

« Put- … Danno, tu fais quoi, là ? »

Non, messieurs-dames, le Commandant Steven McGarrett ne _couinait_ jamais … Il perdait juste un peu sa voix mais restait toujours très viril en toutes circonstances.

Pantalon et ceinture aux chevilles, le Lieutenant se pencha pour dénouer ses chaussures … Il se penchait, _nomdeDieu !_ Steven hoqueta avant de déglutir, croisant rapidement ses mains sur le devant de son treillis devenu étrangement étroit, et tenta du mieux qu'il put d'ignorer le caleçon qui se tendait sur les fesses charnues du _criminel_ qui lui faisait face.

« Alors ?! » Fit une voix impatiente.

Bloqué sur la vision qu'il avait précédemment devant lui, le brun n'avait pas remarqué que Danny avait terminé sa tâche et s'était redressé. Reportant son attention sur son diable d'équipier, il constata avec indignation que le blond le fixait avec un petit sourire goguenard, mains sur les hanches et bombant le torse avec un air incroyablement fier de lui.

Et McGarrett eut la soudaine envie de faire les présentations entre la paume de sa main et la joue de son _ami_. Ce n'était pas possible, Williams jouait avec lui ou quoi ? Que pouvait-il bien savoir ? Qu'avait-il pu comprendre ? Et si Kono avait tout balancé ?

_Délatrice …_

Okay, il devenait un peu odieux et pensait n'importe quoi. Steve serra les dents et inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Kalakaua n'avait pas pu lui faire une chose pareille, la jeune femme était une tombe lorsqu'il le fallait et elle était fiable.

« Steve ! C'est quand tu veux, j'suis prêt ! »

« Prêt pour quoi faire ? » Demanda stupidement le plus grand qui avait été tiré de sa rêverie.

« Où sont tes planches ? » Interrogea le second, ayant visiblement pris l'initiative de prendre les choses en mains.

Un roulement des épaules musclées du petit blond et le monde perdit un peu plus McGarrett.

« Hu … Garage. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles très profondes et bien articulées de son supérieur, Williams repartit vers la demeure et le brun ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, les yeux totalement scotchés aux mouvements que produisait le séant de son équipier.

Danny roulait littéralement les fesses en marchant et Steve adorait cela, ne se gênant pas pour admirer l'effet de la démarche de son ami lorsque celui-ci avait le dos tourné. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, la prestation étant bien meilleure sans pantalon.

« Attends ! Je vais … hu, t'aider à … les chercher ! »

Il se fichait que Daniel eût tout deviné ou qu'il jouât avec lui. Après ce « strip-tease », il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le laisser seul. Il se racla la gorge en se relevant précipitamment lorsqu'il aperçut Williams stopper en chemin sans pour autant se retourner, l'attendant. Il entreprit de le rejoindre devant la maison d'un pas plus lent, ne souhaitant avoir l'air trop pressé.

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois en approchant son équipier qui lui présentait toujours son dos, tournant légèrement la tête sans vraiment regarder dans sa direction. Steve arriva à quelques centimètres du blond qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un poil et quelques secondes passèrent avant que le brun ne vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Danny.

Et Steve comprit _enfin_.

« Tu le fais exprès. » Il préféra murmurer par peur que sa voix ne trahisse sa nervosité déjà bien dévoilée.

« Je n'sais pas de quoi tu parles, Babe. »

_Faux. _La voix grave du blond sonnait totalement faux et McGarrett sut pour de bon qu'il jouait … Nope, il ne jouait pas, il _flirtait _avec lui.

Le brun sentit ses lèvres s'étirer de par le grand sourire idiot qui s'étendait à son insu. Passant furtivement la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, il s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à être certain de transmettre sa chaleur au corps qui le précédait. Ce fut avec une satisfaction sadique qu'il constata le souffle s'accélérer chez son vis-à-vis.

Il se permit une dernière audace en se collant littéralement à son dos et approcha les lèvres de son oreille gauche.

« Je sais que tu le fais exprès. » Souffla-t-il lentement.

Le petit blond ferma les yeux en hoquetant alors que les mains fortes du brun se posaient sur ses hanches, remarquant très certainement que sa proximité faisait réagir assez _durement_ l'ex-SEAL.

« C'est pas très joli de jouer à ça, Danno. »

Il était certain que s'amuser à _allumer_ sans scrupule son supérieur hiérarchique n'était pas l'attitude la plus orthodoxe qui fût. Une légère vague de béatitude envahit le Commandant en sentant le corps du Lieutenant tressauter légèrement, signe qu'il riait … dans ses bras.

Danny riait alors qu'il le tenait tout contre lui … Yep, Steve adorait réellement sa vie.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le plus petit pour se retourner afin de lui faire face, les longs doigts ne quittant pas sa taille pendant que les siens venaient se poser sur le torse du militaire. Le brun ne se démonta pas et soutint son regard tandis que son ami approchait son visage du sien, pensant qu'il allait enfin goûter à ses lèvres …

Mais le vilain petit canard qu'était Daniel s'arrêta alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Steven, mélangeant leurs souffles.

« J'attends toujours ma leçon de surf. »

Encore ce petit sourire goguenard … Joueur et taquin, très bien, Steve pouvait faire avec. Il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou, il en était persuadé.

« Ça va devoir attendre. J'ai une urgence pour le moment. » Répliqua-t-il, rentrant dans le jeu.

Il vit son équipier se mordre la lèvre inférieure, plisser les yeux et pencher la tête, semblant le sonder. Il était adorable dans cette position, c'était indéniable. Steve allait vraiment finir par lui sauter dessus sans préambule s'il poursuivait sur cette lancée. N'y tenant plus, il porta une main derrière la nuque du blond, empêchant toute retraite, et captura fermement ses lèvres.

Il sentit l'infime mouvement de recul provoqué par la surprise mais Danny sembla se détendre tout aussi vite. Le grand brun était aux anges. La main qui était restée sur la hanche ferme du blond vint se loger dans le creux de ses reins et le propriétaire se lova un peu plus contre lui. Le baiser, qui jusque-là restait chaste, s'enhardit tandis que les deux hommes ouvraient les lèvres pour accueillir la langue de l'autre.

Steve quitta la nuque de son compagnon, qui n'avait plus besoin d'être retenue, pour ajouter un second bras autour de sa taille. L'envie de faire voyager ses mains plus au sud le tenaillait, presque douloureusement. Il gémit en sentant que Williams était aussi _remonté_ que lui, la preuve de son excitation lui taquinant la cuisse, ce qui le fit grogner.

« J'peux ... ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'écartant.

Il descendit légèrement les doigts pour faire comprendre ses intentions au blond qui haussa un sourcil en saisissant immédiatement.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu m'demandes vraiment une autorisation pour ça ? » Railla le plus petit.

« Je suis un gentleman, Danny. »

« Pourquoi j'ai envie de me marrer ? »

« C'est pas drôle. »

« Oh que si. »

« Bon, j'ai le droit ou pas ? » S'impatienta Steve, obnubilé par les deux globes fermes de son compagnon qui le narguaient depuis des mois.

« Mmh … Je n'sais pas. » Daniel se mordit la lèvre. « Ça demande un certain temps de réflexion, quand même. »

_Pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma grande gue … ?_

« Okay, ça va, j'ai compris. » Abrégea le Commandant.

Danny ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut interrompu par son compagnon qui agrippa ses fesses à pleines mains. Un petit « _Yelp !_ » de surprise lui échappa avant que Steve ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres. Yep, le Commandant en avait visiblement assez de jouer. Place à l'action, comme à l'accoutumé. Alors que le blond se perdait finalement dans le baiser, enlaçant les épaules de son grand kamikaze, ce dernier savourait ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Le postérieur de son partenaire était aussi agréable au toucher qu'à la vue et Steve espérait pouvoir en profiter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il gémit de contentement, se fichant d'avoir l'air de ronronner et d'en entendre parler pendant des semaines, et fit courir ses paumes sur les formes voluptueuses, enflammant progressivement l'enthousiasme de son compagnon.

Il avait encore des tas de questions en tête. Danny ressentait visiblement la même chose que lui, l'attirance et les sentiments de Steve semblant partagés. C'était sans doute ce fait qu'avait malencontreusement mentionné Kono, la veille. Il aurait une bonne et longue conversation avec _son_ petit blond lorsqu'ils auraient terminé de déverser cette tension qui régnait entre eux depuis tout ce temps.

Et il ne devrait pas oublier d'offrir un petit quelque chose à la jeune Hawaiienne pour avoir écouté et aiguillé ses deux amis. Parce qu'il était désormais persuadé qu'elle avait entendu des confessions similaires aux siennes de la part de Danny.

Décision prise, il reporta donc cette discussion à bien plus tard et entraîna Daniel dans la maison sans quitter ses lèvres et ce diabolique popotin qui l'obsédait tant. Le chemin s'en fit quelque peu laborieux mais les deux hommes s'en fichaient.

Ils avaient tout leur temps pour se découvrir et se livrer l'un à l'autre. En attendant, Steve avait une petite _leçon_ à donner.

**OoOoO**

Fin.

**OoOoO**

_**Tadaaaa ! *prend la posture du magicien* J'vous avais dit que ça durerait pas longtemps ... Bah oui, si on attendait après Steve on y serait encore l'année prochaine xD Le pauvre, j'suis vilaine avec lui, quand même :P  
**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) En tout cas, j'me suis bien marrée :D**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère vous lire aussi ;) J'vous fais une bise et à la prochaine !**_


End file.
